Uma ajudinha com matemática
by Braunjakga
Summary: Sakura enfrenta sérios problemas com matemática na escola e pede a ajuda das amigas. Nenhuma delas está disponível para ajudá-la, inclusive Tomoyo. Isso deixa a cardcaptor muito triste e ela se tranca no quarto tentando estudar a matéria. Foi durante essa sessão de estudos que ela recebe um pequeno insight de alguém muito especial… - Sakura e Nadeshiko


Escrita por Braunjakga

One-shot para o aniversário da Nadeshiko Amamiya

Publicada simultaneamente no social spirit e Fanfiction ponto net

Shipper: Sakura/Nadeshiko

Sinopse: Sakura enfrenta sérios problemas com matemática na escola e pede a ajuda das amigas. Nenhuma delas está disponível para ajudá-la, inclusive Tomoyo. Isso deixa a cardcaptor muito triste e ela se tranca no quarto tentando estudar a matéria. Foi durante essa sessão de estudos que ela recebe um pequeno insight de alguém muito especial…

Gênero: Hurt&Confort, Amizade

Classificação: Livre.

Spoiler: Todo o anime e o mangá de Sakura Card Captors!

Disclaimer: Sakura e Nadeshiko não me pertencem. Se me pertencessem, Nadeshiko estaria viva durante a história e daria um apoio e tanto pra Sakura. Todos os créditos são dessas quatro maravilhas dos mangás:

Nanase Ookawa

Michi Nekoi

Satsuki Igarashi

Mokona Apapa

Feita de fã para fãs sem fins lucrativos como uma homenagem ao grupo CLAMP e aos personagens de Sakura Card Captors (e aos vinte anos da publicação de Sakura Card Captors pela Nakayoshi).

Notas iniciais do autor: A cronologia desse one-shot segue a cronologia da "monumental" (que em junho no máximo eu dou a luz). Sim, Tomoyo está no colégio Seiju por motivos que vocês só entenderão se lerem "Primeira vez". Hehe!

19 de Maio

A aula com a professora Tsutsume

(Sala de aula)

A aula de fatoração de trinômios da professora Tsutsume tornava aquele dia claro e azul de primavera num verdadeiro mar de tristeza. Era como se o inverno que começara no hemisfério sul tingisse de cinza as cores daquela tarde ensolarada.

O verde da lousa, que tanto lembrava Sakura das árvores no pátio, perdiam o frescor ao ver, tingida de branco, aqueles números e seus xis acompanhados pelo som agudíssimo do giz riscando na lousa. Era matemática, era difícil e era um terror, um filme de terror. Todo o que Sakura queria era se ver rodeada pelos crânios da sala para entender só um pouquinho daquela matéria. Mas só tinha a geek da Naoko Yanagisawa ao seu lado. Respirou fundo, olhou atentamente para a lousa, ajeitou a gravata do uniforme do ginasial e terminou de escutar as explicações da mestra. Não podia fazer mais nada!

– Pessoal, isso é tudo sobre como reverter a fatoração de trinômios difíceis. Alguma pergunta?

– Professora Tsutsume, eu tenho muitas! Quando eu reverto a fatoração desses trinômios difíceis eu não sei qual vai primeiro! Tem que testar muitos números e nunca dá certo!

– Sakura, fica calma! Primeiro você precisa pensar no binômio. Que binômios multiplicados juntos podem dar um trinômio?

– Mas eu não consigo fessora, são muitos números! São muitos testes, eu me confundo toda! – Disse Sakura, com a cara angustiada.

– Sakura, seu problema não é com a matéria, é com sua afobação; mantenha a calma e tudo vai se resolver; você vai ver que vai dar tudo certo!

– Com a professora Mizuki isso era mais fácil… – Sakura cruzou os braços, virou o rosto para o lado e fez um biquinho de chateação.

– Ora Sakura! A magia da matemática é essa: não importa onde você faça a conta, seja aqui ou na lua, um mais um sempre será dois! Mais alguma dúvida? – Disse a professora, mantendo a cara de serenidade.

– Se a senhora não vai me ajudar…

– Sakura, você não tem dúvidas, você tem preguiça!

Depois das indagações de Sakura, a professora voltou a atenção para a classe e passou seu recado final:

– Turma, amanhã eu quero os exercícios do livro resolvidos está certo? Bom retorno!

– Ela vai ver esses exercícios resolvidos… vou mostrar a minha preguiça! – Disse Sakura resmungando, com uma cara brava, enfiando o material na mochila.

– Sakura, não fique assim! – Perguntou Rika, preocupada com a amiga.

– Como eu não vou ficar assim Rika! Estou ferrada!

– Sakura, só é um exercício de matemática, se você não foi bem ainda tem a prova… – Disse a Naoko, virando-se para Sakura.

– Tem muito tempo pra corrigir tudo até la… – Disse a Chiharu, se aproximando da carteira da amiga.

– Ah gente! Eu vou levar bomba na nota do caderno! – Afirmou Sakura, cruzando os dedos na nuca, baixando a testa em direção à mesa.

– Vamos sair um pouco, Sakura, você precisa respirar… – Disse Rika.

– Obrigado Rika, não sei o que eu faria sem vocês…

Sakura teve sua mão segurada por Rika e foi conduzida até o pátio do colégio.

A ajuda de Tomoyo

(pátio da escola)

Foram até o pátio do colégio na divisa com as grades verdes de alumínio que separam a escola ginasial Tomoeda com o pátio da Escola Seiju. O vento da primavera soprava forte, espalhando as flores e farfalhando os galhos das árvores. Fazia um calor de 21 graus e o tempo estava bom, com o sol brilhando a plenos pulmões no céu e os pássaros cantarolando nos seus ninhos. Nada disso serviu pra animar as feições de Sakura.

As quatro amigas pararam em uma mesa de pedra e comeram o resto do obentou que sobrou do almoço. Precisavam se alimentar um pouquinho e refrescar a cabeça, afinal o cérebro consome muita energia enquanto trabalha. Enquanto comiam, uma garota de terno e saia azul-celeste vestida com boina da mesma cor do uniforme se aproximava do grupo de meninas. O vento soprava agitando seus cabelos negros brilhantes e a luz do dia tornavam mais claros seus profundos olhos azuis-marinhos. Ela sempre aparecia no fim das aulas antes de ir pro cursinho ou para o estúdio gravar, para dar uma saudação e um sinal de vida para elas, nem que fosse por meia hora:

– Olha quem tá ali Sakura! – Exclamou Chiharu.

– É a Tomoyo… – Disse a Rika.

– Essa é outra malvada que não tá mais do meu lado e é por isso que eu tomo bomba nas provas de matemática… – Disse Sakura, bufando de raiva, apoiando a bochecha sobre a palma da mão esquerda e remexendo o obentou com os hashis.

– Que foi Sakura? Porque essa cara? – Disse Tomoyo, sorrindo pra amiga, acariciando seus cabelos castanhos.

– Você me responde assim com tanta naturalidade com esse sorriso no rosto? A professora me passou um problemão sobre trinômios difíceis e eu não tou conseguindo fatorar eles Tomoyo, simplesmente isso! Cadê você pra me ajudar numa hora dessas?

– Ora Sakura, não tem fórmula mágica pra facilitar as coisas, você vai ter que fazer manualmente, um a um…

– É isso que eu não quero! Tinha que ter uma fórmula pra facilitar tudo!

– Sakura, quero ver quando chegar a parte da álgebra linear! Você vai ter um problemão! – Disse Tomoyo, gargalhando com a serenidade de espírito de sempre.

– Tou vendo que eu vou tirar nota baixa de novo…

– Sakura, não fica assim, você só precisa listar todas as possibilidades e ver a que funciona… só são quatro vai?

– Mesmo assim eu me confundo toda!

– Quer uma dica Sakura? Coloca todos os fatores comuns, do primeiro e do terceiro membro, vai testado um a um e depois soma pra ver se o meio dá igual ao do trinômio… você vai precisar trabalhar no começo, mas o resto vai vir com intuição…

– Ah, eu quero chorar! Bua! – Disse Sakura, agarrando o terno da amiga, tentando chorar sobre eles, enquanto Tomoyo tentava, sem sucesso, acalmar Sakura com seu afago.

Percebendo o desespero de sua amiga querida, o ar de humor no rosto de Tomoyo sumiu, dando a ela a seriedade necessária para pronunciar as palavras a seguir:

– Sakura… eu vou com você fazer esses trinômios!

– Vai mesmo Tomoyo? – Sakura olhou com surpresa para o rosto sério de Tomoyo.

– Vou sim Sakura! – Tomoyo sorri de olhos fechados.

– Brigada Tomoyo! Não sei o que eu faria sem você… – Sakura se levanta do banco de pedra e dá um abraço para sufocar Tomoyo, fazendo com que ela arregalasse os olhos. Tomoyo retribui o gesto. As outras três amigas sorriem com a cena toda.

Gravações no estúdio

(Pátio da escola)

A ternura entre Sakura e Tomoyo dura até o momento que o celular de Tomoyo toca dentro da mochila preta que ela usava:

– Alô, Mãe? Pode falar mamãe… O que? Vai ter gravação hoje?… Eles adiaram por conta da estreia daquela novela? – Disse Tomoyo, com um ar de irritação notável.

Tomoyo olhou com olhos tristonhos para Sakura e informou a amiga do pior:

– Agora já era…

Tomoyo continuou ouvindo a mãe ao telefone:

– Puxa vida mamãe, eu marquei de estudar com a Sakura hoje a tarde…Você tá me dizendo que não dá pra adiar mais? Mas eu não marquei nada hoje pra eles fazerem isso comigo… tá bom mamãe… até. – Tomoyo desligou o telefone chateada, profundamente revoltada com as voltas que a vida dá, com a injustiça de não ficar por mais tempo junto com aquela bela flor de cerejeira:

– Desculpa Sakura, não vai dar… Surgiram outras prioridades… – Disse Tomoyo, baixando a cabeça e olhando para o chão.

– Entendo Tomoyo, pedir a sua ajuda tem sido em vão ultimamente… – Sakura repetiu o mesmo gesto de Tomoyo, remexendo com a pontinha dos sapatos as flores espalhadas pelo chão.

– Não fala assim Sakura! Eu tenho compromisso… – Disse Tomoyo, com olhos angustiados para Sakura.

– Justamente por entender esse seu tipo de compromisso que eu quero distância… de você… – Os olhos de Sakura começaram a lacrimejar.

– Sakura, não fala isso pra mim! Não faz isso comigo… – Tomoyo ficou angustiada com as palavras ditas por Sakura.

Sakura correu da presença da amiga querida, segurou a mochila pela alça e fugiu para o portão da escola, chorando por não ter ao seu lado a pessoa que sempre acreditou que estava junto de si nos piores momentos, limpando as lágrimas com a manga do uniforme. A cena foi de cortar o coração das quatro amigas que presenciaram a corrida de Sakura, mas infelizmente elas não podiam fazer mais nada.

– Puxa gente! A gente bem que poderia nos unir pra ajudar a nossa amiga… – Disse Naoko, com a palma da mão grudada na bochecha.

– Eu tenho piano hoje Naoko, não vou poder ajudar ela… – Disse Rika, angustiada.

– Pobre Sakura! – Disse Chiharu, repetindo o gesto de Naoko.

Tentando resolver

(sala de casa)

Sakura chegou na residência dos Kinomoto, subiu as escadas daquela casa de paredes amarelas e chão amadeirado bege e correu para o quarto. O gesto da garota incomodou profundamente Fujitaka. Correu para o quarto da filha e ouviu a filha dizer que precisava estudar matemática o resto do dia senão levaria bomba na prova. O pai entendeu, deixou a menina em paz, mas ofereceu a ela um prato de comida para ter energia para os estudos. Sakura aceitou, jantou antes de todos e se trancou no quarto, gesto esse que aprendera a fazer vendo Tomoyo estudando as matérias do seu cursinho. Quando Touya chegou para jantar, estranhou a ausência da sua mostrenga querida à mesa:

– A Sakura não vai jantar hoje? – Perguntou Touya.

– Ela já comeu Touya, ela se trancou no quarto pra tentar resolver o problema de matemática e jurou não sair de lá enquanto não terminasse de resolver…

– Essa mostrenga… – Touya mexe os hashis no prato e sorri de admiração pelo gesto abnegado da irmã. – Falando nisso papai, amanhã é aniversário dela, não é? – Diz Touya, com um ar nostálgico no rosto, olhando para o pai.

– Sim meu filho… quer ir ao cemitério comigo depositar algumas flores? – Fujitaka sorri para o filho. Touya junta as mãos na altura do queixo, pensa e depois de um tempo dá a resposta ao pai:

– Não… não… não precisa… tenho aula amanhã na faculdade… coluna vertebral sabe?

Fujitaka entende o que o filho quer dizer e continua:

– Sei… ela sempre está observando a gente não? – Fujitaka sorri para o filho…

– E como, e como… – Touya continuou a mexer os hashis na tigela sem uma direção específica – O senhor agora sabe… o que eu percebi durante a minha vida toda…

(Quarto de casa)

Fazia seis horas que Sakura se trancou no quarto. Estava acompanhada por seu guardião, Kero, que mais discutia com a mestra do que a ajudava. Se não fosse por Kero aquela sessão de estudos na escrivaninha marrom escura com aquela luz vertical e retilínea da luminária mais seria uma tortura do que uma aula. A presença de Kero facilitava as coisas, deixava tudo mais leve. Era dessa leveza que precisava para se concentrar, para fatorar aqueles benditos trinômios. O bom daquilo é que Kero a fazia sorrir, a fazia pensar que toda aquela preocupação não passava de uma mera bobagem. Ele e o livro rosado e metálico das cartas. Eles, informalmente, apoiavam sua mestra:

– Tá vendo Kero no que dá você pedir ajuda pros amigos? Eles simplesmente te deixam na mão: A Naoko, A Chiharu, a Rika… e a Tomoyo! Como o mundo é injusto Kero! – Disse Sakura, se lamentando.

– Sakura, deixa isso comigo e eu resolvo pra você! Você tem a mim não?

– Da última vez que você resolveu um problema de matemática, Kero, eu tirei zero!

– O que importa é que eu tentei te ajudar…

– Você não sabe nada de matemática, Kero!

– Sei mais do que você pensa!

– Então quanto é dois mais dois!?

– É cinco! Viu como eu sei…

– Kero, Seu burro! É quatro viu?

– Oras, eu errei pra mais e mereço um crédito!

– Você merece… você merece… é um cascudo nessa sua cabeça pra deixar de ser besta! – Sakura fechou os punhos e fez um cafuné daqueles na cabeça de Kero.

– Tá bom, tá bom, eu te deixo em paz com os seus problemas… se é isso que você quer…

Kero fugiu pela janela e ficou conversando em cima da árvore com um gato que havia encontrado até que Sakura parasse de resolver aqueles problemas.

Sem Kero, Sakura se concentrou novamente nos problemas, com mais foco e menos tranquilidade, com a angústia crescendo dentro de si. Como angustiava não estar ao lado do guardião querido naquela hora. Mas tinha que seguir em frente sem ele, afinal não daria o braço a torcer de jeito nenhum:

– Vamos ver… eu já resolvi dez de 15 problemas, mas ainda me falta o resto! É nesse resto que eu me confundo toda! Malditos trinômios só servem pra ferrar com minha vida!

Ao não consegui resolver os problemas, Sakura deu um grito que chamou a atenção de seu pai no seu escritório cheio de livros que ficava a poucos metros de seu quarto:

– Sakura, tá tudo bem? – Perguntou um preocupado Fujitaka.

– Não tá nada bem papai! Já resolvi só dez dos quinze exercícios que a fessora passou, não tenho a ajuda das minhas amigas e estou ferrada papai! Na prova só cai isso!

– Sakura, minha filha, você tem que fazer por partes. Você não pode se precipitar assim a ponto de amassar o caderno na mesa! Ele não tem culpa de nada!

– Ah papai… matemática sempre foi minha pedra no sapato! Tá vendo papai… má temática! É por isso que ela é tão ruim… – Disse Sakura, tentando se animar com o trocadilho que fizera. Fujitaka sorri e continua:

– Que nada Sakura! Deixe de besteira! Você se esforçou durante dez exercícios; vai deixar se vencer pelos outros cinco, vai? A garota mais corajosa do mundo?

– Vou não papai… vou tentar…

– Isso Sakura! Uma coisa de cada vez, viu?

– Tá certo papai…

– Não se esqueça: você tem até depois de amanha pra entregar… a professora Tsutsume não tem aula amanhã…

– Puxa, é mesmo! E eu ficando nervosa aqui à toa! – Sakura arregalou os olhos com uma expressão de surpresa, como se uma lâmpada estivesse se acendendo dento da cabeça.

– Tá vendo? Relaxe Sakura, durma bem e descanse um pouco essa sua cabeça… você já se esforçou demais por hoje… – Disse Fujitaka, fazendo carinho nos cabelos castanhos de Sakura.

Sakura se deitou na cama e Kero entrou pela janela, indo em direção da sua gaveta. Fujitaka cobriu a filha, preparando-a para uma boa noite de sono.

– Tudo bem papai, boa noite…

– Boa noite Sakura, boa noite Kero!

– Boa noite pai da Sakura!

Fujitaka apaga a luz do quarto e dá um sorriso final e despreocupado para Sakura.

Sonho

(Oníria)

Enquanto dormia, vieram até a mente de Sakura imagens de um lugar cheio de nuvens azuladas. Ela estava sonhando. O fundo do céu estava coberto por uma cor arroxeada. De vez em quando as nuvens tocavam a sua pele e sentia a textura do algodão da qual elas eram feitas. Era tão relaxante viajar deitada por aquelas nuvens que sua barriga vibrava e encolhia com a expectativa de encontrar alguma coisa viajando por elas. Encontrar um fantasma ou um anjo deixava Sakura ansiosa. Até que, enfim, escutou uma voz familiar:

– Sakura… Sakura… Sakura…!

– Hoe? Onde eu estou… que voz é essa…

– Sakura? Não está me reconhecendo?

– Mamãe! Puxa! Como vai? – Sakura se animou ao ver materializada diante de si a presença da mãe. Levantou-se da cama invisível de éter onde estava e deu um abraço apertado na mãe. Sentiu o calor aconchegante do espírito dela penetrando seu corpo e deu um sorriso gostoso com os olhos fechados. Nadeshiko apareceu ao lado da filha com um vestido amarelado semelhante a um vestido de noiva recém-casada e retribui o carinho da filha amada, fazendo carinho na cabeça dela.

– Pensei que não me reconheceria Sakura… – Diz Nadeshiko com o coração aflito.

– Como vou deixar de te reconhecer mamãe! Minha mãezinha querida… mamãe, eu tou com um problemão… – Disse Sakura, olhando pra mãe com olhos angustiados cheios de lágrimas.

– Sei disso Sakura, é com matemática, não é? – Nadeshiko sorriu para a filha.

– Como você sabe mamãe?

– Bem… eu tenho meu jeito…

– Mães sempre sabem…

– Sakura, eu não vim aqui pra te ajudar com matemática… não sou boa, sabe? Mas eu achava que precisava fazer alguma coisa por você, pra você não ficar assim tão agressiva… isso não combina com você…

– O seu abraço já é ajuda o bastante…

– Eu nunca fui boa com matemática, só passei porque a Sonomi me ajudava… mas sabe de uma coisa?

– Sim mamãe, pode falar…

– Quando ela não estava e eu precisava resolver tudo, ela sempre me falava que é sempre bom bater de frente com os números e brigar com eles até eles se encaixarem! Viu? É assim que ela conduz os negócios dela!

– Mamãe… tá dizendo que eu tenho que tentar, é?

– Tentar muito, tentar bastante… até conseguir encaixar eles tudinho minha filha, mas faça com calma… um pouco de cada vez, um teste de cada vez… você vai chegar lá…

– Mamãe, tou cansada de ouvir isso… até você mamãe?

– Sabe Sakura, não adianta nada tentar se você não confiar em você, se você não ousar… fica mais difícil Sakura…

– Tá certo mamãe… vou tentar, não vou desistir…

– Isso Sakura! Essa é minha filhota querida! Toca aqui!

Sakura faz um "high five" leve com a mãe, finalizando com um soquinho.

– Agora tenho que ir… adeus minha filhota…

– Adeus mamãe… fica bem viu?

– Vou ficar minha filha, vou ficar…

Nadeshiko parte para as realidades superiores etéreas que se encontrava e Sakura volta para o mundo dos vivos. Ao ver Sakura partindo, a matriarca se permitiu um desabafo:

– É… A Sakura esqueceu do aniversário da própria mãe! Nem pra me desejar um feliz aniversário… puxa vida… – Disse Nadeshiko, com o queixo apoiado na palma da mão.

O dia seguinte

(Casa dos Kinomoto – Cozinha)

20 de maio

Sakura acordou muito bem e relaxada para o dia seguinte depois de se encontrar com a mãe nos sonhos. Estava pronta para mais um dia de escola e preparada pra suportar os aborrecimentos diários do irmão universitário. A luz que entrava pela janela da cozinha era quente e convidativa. O som dos pássaros que cantavam próximos do canteiro de flores do jardim era a música que marcava aquele dia. O cheiro do arroz preparado pelo pai estava ótimo e abria o apetite da cardcaptor. Agora era só sorrir para o retrato da mãe, agradecer pela comida e apreciar o café da manhã:

– Agradecemos pela comida!

– Ora mostrenga, comendo apressado de novo hein! Tá se esquecendo que dia é hoje? – Disse Touya, provocando como sempre a irmã.

– Touya, não fale assim com sua irmã! – Disse Fujitaka, preocupado.

– Eu não tenho que ficar ouvindo suas chateações, Touya! Eu estou muito feliz hoje por ter sonhado com a minha mamãe, nada e nem ninguém vai me aborrecer. Eu tenho mais que ir pra escola! Tchauzinho… – Disse Sakura, terminando sua refeição com a calma que não tinha e com a pressa de sempre. Touya sorri de alívio quando ouve que a irmã sonhou com a mãe. Sakura pegou o obentou, colocou na mochila e quando se preparava para colocar os patins a campainha da casa toca:

– Quem deve ser essa hora? – Sakura abriu a porta e arregalou os olhos surpresa com o que viu – Tomoyo?

– Sakura! Você me deixou tão preocupada! Eu vim correndo pra te ajudar com aqueles exercícios! – Tomoyo dá um abraço apertado na amiga, fazendo com que sua boina azul caísse ao chão. Sakura quase fica sem ar, mas logo entende as preocupações da amiga.

– Tomoyo… obrigada, me desculpa pelo que eu te disse ontem… você tem seus compromissos e…

– Que nada Sakura! Você não me deve desculpas nenhuma! Eu que tenho que te pedir desculpas por ter marcado com você e depois ter furado… – Disse Tomoyo, soltando a amiga, segurando-a pelos ombros.

– Ora meninas… se vocês ficarem se desculpando aí que não sai exercício nenhum mesmo… – Disse Fujitaka, sorrindo.

– É mesmo papai…

– Vamos Sakura? Vim te buscar e te dizer que tenho a tarde livre hoje… eu vou te ajudar Sakura… – Tomoyo puxa a amiga pelas mãos e Sakura desiste de usar patins. Tomoyo estava de carro esperando por ela. Sakura sorri fica aliviada, por saber que pode contar naquela tarde com a amiga querida.

– Valeu Tomoyo…

– Mas antes, Sakura, vamos fazer uma visitinha pra uma pessoa especial antes de a gente começar a estudar…

– Visitinha é? Ah! Já sei! – Sakura faz uma cara de dúvida mas logo entende o que a amiga e o irmão queriam lhe dizer naquela manhã.

No cemitério

(cemitério)

O cemitério de Tomoeda é um local silencioso com um interessante contraste do cinza e negro dos túmulos de mármore e verde das árvores e da grama. De vez em quando, mas sempre na primavera, as flores davam um colorido ao local de pouco movimento. As pessoas entram lá e fazem pouco ou nenhum barulho. O único som que dá pra escutar é o som dos passos das pessoas quando tocam os pés nos quadrados cinzas de pedra que levam aos túmulos e das orações proferidas na frente deles. Preces budistas, xintoístas ou cristãs, todas tem por rumo os céus e o conforto da alma dos entes queridos.

Uma pessoa em especial sempre visitava esse local e aquele túmulo. Hoje não seria diferente. Com seu blazer preto, sua saia executiva preta e suas sapatilhas de mesma cor, prestava sua homenagem silenciosa àquela pessoa que tanto amou e quis bem, com um buquê de cravos silvestres nas mãos e um incenso de cerejeiras queimando na frente do túmulo. A mulher com a franja de cor vinho no rosto ajoelhou-se, fez uma reverência, rezou e pronunciou as seguintes palavras:

– Nadeshiko, eu sei que eu quase não tenho ocupado a minha mente com suas lembranças e nem tudo o que a gente viveu juntas nesses últimos tempos, mas saiba que eu jamais me esqueci de você durante esses anos todos que você esteve longe da gente, nos céus, jamais me esqueceria do dia do seu aniversário, dos seus anos… você não sabe quanta falta você me faz, mas você resolveu ficar com o inútil do Fujitaka… pois bem, eu tenho a Tomoyo, só pra mim pra você ver só… mas ainda você faz falta… você é única, você sempre foi única… especial e diferente de mim…

– E pra mim também… – Fujitaka aparece, com a cara séria, abatida e um buquê nas mãos. Ele também veio prestar a sua homenagem à esposa falecida.

– Por falar no Diabo… – Finaliza Sonomi, com a mesma expressão de raiva e com o mesmo coração acelerado, pulsando dentro do peito ao ver a presença do seu inimigo mortal que tirou de si sua amada Nadeshiko como ela mesmo afirmava.

Do outro lado do cemitério, Sakura e Tomoyo acompanhavam a cena toda:

– Eu acho que esses dois estão ocupados agora, Sakura…

– Quer que eu mande a carta Flor?

– Não precisa, Sakura, eles já estão indo… vamos…

Depois que os pais se retiraram, as duas amigas se aproximaram do túmulo de Nadeshiko e prestaram suas homenagens particulares:

– Nadeshiko-san, nesse dia do seu aniversário, só quero te agradecer por você ser mãe dessa menina tão especial que é a Sakura! A garota mais corajosa do mundo! Você faz o aniversário, mas eu que ganho o presente…

– Que é isso Tomoyo! – Sakura ficou vermelha e coçou a cabeça – Mamãe, eu te trago esse buquê de cravos silvestres e cerejeiras porque eram suas flores favoritas, também porque… porque você me deu uma ajuda e tanto com matemática. Agora eu entendo mamãe que eu tenho que fazer uma coisa de cada vez… devagar e sempre… sempre dando murros naqueles números até derrubar eles!

– Sakura, você falando assim parece até a minha mãe falando comigo quando eu era mais nova, quando ela tentava me ensinar matemática…

– É que eu tive um sonho com a minha mamãe Tomoyo… só isso…

– Vamos Sakura! Vamos ver se essa ajudinha da Nadeshiko-san teve efeito!

Tomoyo conduz Sakura para o carro, para mais um dia de aula. Os quatro partem do cemitério com a consciência tranquila e feliz, por se lembrarem da importância de Nadeshiko em suas vidas no dia de seus anos.

Omedetou Gozaimasu Nadeshiko-san!

Anata no tanjoubi dakara!

FIM

COMEÇO DE UMA NOVA HISTÓRIA


End file.
